The War
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: The War has finally begun, characters from all across the worlds have been summoned to fight for their lives as the Guardians try to protect their freedom. Will they be able to survive? R&R
1. Introductions and Assassinations

The War  
>Chapter 1: Introductions and Assassinations<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved except the Guardians

Gatescholar looked out among the large crowd that stood before him talking amongst themselves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He shouted

The crowd turned to him

"You have been called here today because you have been requested by a Guardian. This is the first time that Guardians have ever called upon worldly being to assist in our affairs. Count your blessings, for this will engrave your name in history!" Gatescholar shouted

A single voice shouted amongst the crowd "Alright!" Black Star threw his fist in the air. He then pointed up "This will definitely make me surpass god!"

Gatescholar looked around "Rules for Guardian Engagements are simple. Both sides select the battlefield, and we fight."

"Really? That's it? I thought they'd just go to war to begin with." Franky said looking at Zoro who nodded with Sanji and Usopp

"Are we ready?" Gatescholar asked

Everyone nodded and he turned to the wall behind him which opened to reveal a giant portal.

"This reminds me of Urahara's portal." Ichigo said looking it up and down

Naruto stared at it in awe

"Charge!" Gate shouted as he ran into the portal

The forces charged in after him and they appeared in a black nothingness. Before them was a group of figures who looked exactly like the Guardians, only there wasn't a Gatescholar, and there was this evil feel to them.

One stepped forward, he was the copy of Darkness. "Hello everyone, are we ready to begin?" he asked

"Yes Fear, we are ready." Gatescholar replied

"Good." Fear nodded to the Fire replica who put his hands to the floor and lit it ablaze, the fire passed by everyone but didn't burn them. When the fire died out they were in an ancient city, people walked through the streets until they witnessed the large armies that appeared out of nothing and screamed running away. Guards formed up around them all.

Fear then shouted in an Italian accent "Them! They work with the Assassins!" indicating Gatescholar's group

The guards turned to them immediately.

Gatescholar turned to his army "Charge!" he called indicating the enemy force

A voice echoed across the emptiness of the city "Chop Chop Festival!"

Gatescholar's eyes widened turning to Fear, behind him was an army of villains. "What is this?" he asked

"We figured since you were going around recruiting soldiers, we'd do the same." Fear replied

"Buggy!" Nami shouted seeing his body parts fly toward the group

"Death Cannon." A pair of purple blasts fired over the group and past Gate whipping his robe around his body, the beams hit Buggy head on and dropped him back in whole, he was charred black.

The army turned and saw Kidd crouched down in a knee-bend, his arms covered in large cannons. The guards looked to Fear, afraid of the demonic powers these newcomers possessed. Fear held out his hand and a black aura retracted from the guards, they turned back to the Guardian Army with renewed vigor. A few charged forward shouting a battle cry. The army prepared itself, but Gate remained still. He heard two bird chirps and a hail of arrows dropped down from the sky killing the guards. He looked up and saw Five figures dressed in white with their hoods pulled over their faces. They wore armor underneath their robes.

"Ezio…" Gatescholar said to himself as the group dropped to the streets at the back of the army

"What is this Gatescholar?" Kidd asked seeing the newcomers.

"Reinforcements. Now, charge!" Gatescholar shouted leading the charge.

Fear looked at the army behind him "Forward!" He called and the group released a war cry and followed him into battle. The two armies clashed and everyone was lost in the fray. Gatescholar took to the rooftops with Ezio while Fear landed on the roof with Burn.

Franky sent a metal punch at Kuro who dodged and went to slice him when Jack appeared and crossed blades.

A robot dressed in a ganster uniform, G-9, appeared behind them and aimed two pistols at Franky and Jack. He fired his two clips when Black Star appeared catching the rounds with his Enchanted sword. He held it up and the blade turned red, then charged ahead toward G-9.

"Who are these people?" Ezio asked Gatescholar

"Liberators, protectors, and soldiers." Gatescholar answered

"They are here to help us?" he asked

"We are." Gatescholar answered "But you must help us first."

"Agreed." Ezio said turning toward Fear who was across the street.

Kidd ran into a back alley as Giriko followed him. He turned to fire when Luffy dropped down with a gum gum pistol slugging Giriko and sending him reeling.

"Thanks for the assist." Kidd replied

"Sure." Luffy said running back toward the fray as it began to scatter outward through the rest of the city.

Naruto Blocked a slash from Sasuke and jumped back "Shadow Clone Jutsu" A hundred clones of Naruto appeared before rushing toward Sasuke all at once.

"Magical Eye Blast" A red beam shot through the street dissipating the Naruto clones

Sasuke turned and behind him was Free grinning broadly "That was too easy"

He suddenly spiraled through the air; Aang was standing behind him with Sakka, Katara, and Toph

Zuko dropped down, dressed in his soldier attire and fired a few hand blasts but they were doused with a Getsuga Tensho from Ichigo who dropped down from the rooftops to engage Zuko.

Coop marched Megas through the city as the Glorft commander went to engage him in his personal mech. The two locked hands as they tried to push the other on its back. Below them Maka was engaged with Aizen, dodging his attacks while trying to gain ground.

Shugo and Rena stood back to back as they were surrounded by Crimson knights and guards. The guards dropped dead as the Assassin recruits stabbed them in the back. They turned to the pair of Crimson knights and they tried to fall back when they were killed by Kyoichi. He flicked his blade and rushed back into the fight, Tatsuma ran past as a horde of undead trailed behind him.

Rei blocked a slash from Tendo Kozunu's knife then backed up as Khota released a burst of fire with an Ak-47. Tendo dodged and jumped into the air, holding his knife firmly.

Ed clapped his hands and put them to the cobblestones changing it into a spear. He grabbed it as it flew from the ground and charged at Kimbly. Al was right behind him. Kimbly looked around when he saw a figure descend on them, Medusa. She grinned at the two boys as Vector arrows danced around them.

Lelouch looked around as he engaged the enemy with his Shinkiro. He was currently engaged with Cornelia and her two guards surrounded him. Suzaku dropped down and sliced one of her two guards in half before engaging the other.

The Master Chief ducked behind a building as a blast flew by. He reloaded his Assault Rifle and check his clips, he was carrying another pair of the Combat Rifles and enough clips to reload each of them four times. He had two fragmentation and plasma grenades at his belt. On his thighs magnetically attached was a pair of SMGs. He ducked out from behind his cover and fired at the Arbiter who ducked behind a merchant stall. He primed a plasma grenade and threw it overhead toward Chief's position. The grenade landed at Chief's feat and he instinctively rolled back away from the explosive.

Saeko and Takashi stood back to back and looked around. Takashi lifted his M16 and fired away a few rounds at the undead horde the surged around them. Saeko slashed away with her katana breaking necks and removing limbs. Robin dropped down with Cyborg in the midst of a Sonic Boom disintegrating the bodies. Beast Boy flew overhead as a raven before dropping down as a T-rex. He swung his tail in a wide arc sending the bodies flying. Starfire and Raven released a spiral of energy destroying the rest.

"Need some help" Robin asked

"Sure…" Takashi replied nodding slowly

Gatescholar jumped back as Fear tried to slash him. Ezio dodged Burn's greatsword and stabbed him through the ribs with his hidden blades. He turned to Fear and watched Gatescholar chant something and light burst from his hand. Fear shrunk back which gave Ezio the chance he needed. He rushed forward jumping over the rooftops and as he approached Fear he jumped and landed on the Guardian's back, he lifted his hand when Fear released a burst of energy that knocked Ezio and Gatescholar away. The slammed into walls and looked up seeing Fear rise to his feet.

Nami stood with Usopp and Chopper as a squad of guards surrounded them, a voice called to them. "Kill them all!"

The trio looked up and saw a man walking toward them, he wore a red suit with an engineer's hat. Rodrigo Borgia.

A hand touched Rodrigo's shoulder. He turned and saw Firelord Ozai.

"We'll take it from here."

Rodrigo nodded and left to supervise his guard's performace elsewhere.

Ozai turned to Nami and the others and grinned before holding out his hand and releasing a large jet of flame.

A volley of purple blast fired into the jet and depleted the energy. Kidd stood behind the trio on a roof, his pistol smoked from recent fired. He jumped down and twirled releasing a barrage of bullets that hit the guards and made Ozai ducked behind a shield of flames. Kidd took aim and released another spray depleting the shield. He changed position and crouched, aiming again when a sword went through his back. Mifune stood behind him, one of his many swords inserted in Kidd's heart. He ripped it free and Kidd dropped to the ground. Usopp released three sure-kill stars and Mifune slashed them quickly, the piece flew past and detonated behind him. He rushed forward toward Nami and her group when Zoro appeared and crossed blades with him.

"So, you are a warrior?" Mifune asked

"I consider myself the best." Zoro replied as he pushed Mifune back into a corner

Nami separated from the rest and ran into a dark alley she looked around making sure it was safe and proceeded through finding herself in the midst of Maka's battle with Aizen. She blocked Aizen's blade with Soul's handle and attempted to slice him, but he faded away, his Shikai taking effect. He appeared behind Maka and her eyes widened realizing it was over, Nami twirled her clima-tact activating a cyclone tempest. Aizen, not seeing her approach, didn't see the attack until it hit him and sent him spiraling into a wall. Maka looked over at Nami and smiled

"Watch out!" She shouted when Free grabbed Nami and threw her into a wall. He released a magic eye blast at Nami from point blank range. He looked up at Maka as Aizen pulled himself from the rubble.

"Hey!" Jack shouted as he dropped down slicing Free in half. He looked up at Aizen

"Leave her alone! I will be your opponent now." He said

"As you wish." Aizen disappeared in a flash and immediately crossed blades with Jack

Maka looked at Jack warily then looked down the street where she saw Lelouch throw Cornelia to the ground.

"Oh, what do I do?" She asked

"Help whom you decide." A voice said behind her. She turned and saw Death holding his own scythe.

"Death!" She shouted running up and talking him with a hug.

"How are you?" He asked

"I'm fine, where have you been? I haven't seen you since the fighting broke out."

"I've been busy, Jack wouldn't have been able to save you just now if I hadn't helped him out earlier."

At the same time Ozai told Rodrigo Borgia he would finish off Nami and her trio, Jack blocked another unseen slash from Kuro's out of the back attack. He was becoming wary as Franky tried to stop G-9 from interrupting, Black Star had declared that G-9 wasn't a 'big' enough opponent for him and took out his right arm before running off to find someone else. Franky caught the bullets fired from G-9's remaining pistol. He held his head back "Fresh Fire". Leaning forward he released a spray of flames that melted G-9 leaving him a pile of molten slag.

Behind him Jack barely dodged Kuro's attack receiving a large cut on his arm. He began to fear the worst when Kuro appeared from his super-speed state and slammed into a wall. Death stood in the middle of the street. He stood and looked at Jack, nodding his head toward another street. Jack understood and ran off. As he ran toward Maka he saw Luffy battling with Medusa and Kimbly, Ed and Al were assisting him, in the midst of all this a stray rocket fired from Megas and hit the building causing it to collapse on Kimbly. Medusa fled on her broomstick, Luffy nodded to Ed and Al and the trio dispersed. Jack stopped when he heard a bubbling sound. He looked ahead and saw Magellan standing before him, half his body already oozing his neuro-toxin.

"Are the one they call Jack?" he asked

"Yes." Jack replied drawing his blade "I will ask you to leave now, or suffer the consequences for interfering."

"I'll have to ask you to die!" Magellan released a blast of poison which Jack dodged. He rushed forward and continued to evade Magellan's attacks. He jumped and slashed the warden across the face cutting him.

Magellan stumbled back and held a hand to his face, red blood covered his hand. "How?" He asked himself before glaring at Jack who was already upon him. He slashed the Venom-Venom man across the chest before quickly stabbing him in the heart. The Devil Fruit user dropped to the ground.

Jack continued running and took to the rooftops to get a better view. He saw Maka fighting Aizen and Free attacking her as well. He dropped down slicing the were-wolf in half and quickly engaged Aizen.

Death looked around. "I believe that there is still a few more villains who could do with meeting a Genie hunter or two." He replied, slightly mischievous.

"Alright." She ran off and Death turned to see Jack be dispatched by Aizen.

"My turn." He said before flashing toward Aizen himself.

Luffy ran through the streets, he'd helped Kidd, Ed, and Al, now what. He looked around when a buzzing sound echoed through the streets. He looked up just in time to dodge as Mosquito flew past. He turned to follow the small-man's arcing path. Luffy went to throw a punch and missed, he pulled back quickly and waited for Mosquito to come flying toward him. Mosquito landed and grinned.

"It seems this current form won't do to defeat you. How about I use my form from two-hundred years ago?" Mosquito's body began to ripple as muscles expanded and his body grew in size. When he was done his arms were twice the size of his body, his body was twice the size it had been before, and his small legs dangled in the air. He rushed at Luffy who dodged and sent a gum-gum pistol hurtling toward him.

Zoro blocked another attack from Mifune and went to slash, but Mifune picked up another blade and blocked it. He brought his first blade around and Zoro caught it with the one in his mouth. He jumped back and gathered his body together. "108 pound hou!" he twirled the blades and a jagged point flew through the air and stabbed Mifune in the chest. Zoro looked around and ran off to find someone else to fight.

Usopp dodged another fire-blast from Ozai and looked back to see Chopper across the street, he glanced quickly at the Firelord as he approached them. He pulled his head back and looked through his arsenal, he found one of the most simplistic ammunition capsules he'd ever designed. He loaded it into his Kabuto and quickly turned around the corner and released, Ozai caught the movement and retaliated, but he missed Usopp's capsule which the sniper was glad for as he ducked back around the corner. The simple blue start whistled through the air and hit the fire-lord head on shattering and dousing him completely, he growled and released another jet of flame at the corner Usopp was hiding behind, he released another set of fire-blasts as he continued to approach. Chopper took his chance and darted out from behind cover and wrapped his Strength-point arms around Ozai. The firelord growled and released a blast of flame incinerating Usopp and Chopper, but he didn't realize his mistake. He looked down at his flaming clothes and attempted to douse them, but the fire wouldn't co-operate, the star, he remembered the faint smell of oil when the star shattered on him.

"This is the results of my own foolishness I suppose." He said as his body was quickly engulfed in flames.

Meanwhile, Black Star was fighting Don Krieg. He dodged a barrage of bullets and charged forward holding Tsubaki in ninja sword mode. "Speed Star!" He disappeared, appearing for a second in another location. Krieg ducked behind his shield and fired another barrage. The belt that fed his weapon was almost empty, soon he'd have to switch to another weapon. He turned in a full circle trying to spot Black Star when the sound of metal shredding apart pierced the air. He turned and saw Black Star crouched with the enchanted sword. The blade began to glow red and he looked up with stars in his eyes.

Krieg jumped back and pulled out his spear, crashing the round head into Black Star, the young assassin had moved at the last second and appeared to Krieg's right. He slashed the sword quickly three times shattering Krieg's armor and cutting him twice along the side. Krieg shouted in pain gripping his side as Black Star stabbed him through the back. Krieg lurched forward with the strike and fell when Black Star ripped the blade from his body. He looked around and saw the Guardians fly by overhead in a triangle formation, the rest of the Dark Guardians tailing behind.

Fire looked back and signaled to Water. The pair detached from the formation and flew headfirst toward the Dark Guardians, the latter whole released blasts of their respective elements. The two stopped and held out their arms summoning shields of fire and water to protect themselves. As the attacks collided a large explosion released dust and smoke into the air. The Dark Guardians flew through this without thinking, The assassin recruits jumped down from the rooftops of the nearby buildings and stabbed Drown, Shock, Growth, Freeze, and Crush in the backs. The five Dark Guardians fell and Fire and Water engaged the rest as the group of Guardians came back around and covered the remaining Dark Guardians on all sides. Blind looked at her remaining forces; Tear, the only Dark Guardian who she knew was alive. She looked at the group of surrounding Guardians and spat.

Light looked to her remaining team; Fire, Water, Lightning… The only Guardians she didn't know the locations of were Gatescholar, Death, Time, and Twilight. They'd been separating at the beginning of the battle and she'd need to find them before something happened.

Death swung his Scythe across Aizen's chest cutting him open and watched as he dropped dead to the cobblestone floor.

"This is getting annoying, the Dark Guardians seem to possess more advanced forces than we do." He said looking up as Megas dropped into the city, a large gaping hole had been punched through its chest and the head flew through the city crashing through buildings and booths until it rested in a heap.

"Damn, that's not good." He said as he took the sky.

Time blocked a slash from Moria's shadow. He kicked at the large shadow-figure and it opened its chest to dodge. Time pushed on his staff breaking the weapon contact and jumped back. He looked at the clock at the top of his staff, 1:30.

"_Damn, this is taking too long. I can't fight this figure and continue to move the clock at the same time."_

"Time!" Twilight shouted as he dropped from a building.

"Twilight? Where'd you come from?" Time asked

"I was busy helping Kyoichi and Tatsuma, the horde of undead from the Highschool was starting to overwhelm them." Twilight explained

Moria's shadow slashed between the two of them and they jumped away.

Luffy blocked a punch from Lucci as Chief fired a barrage from his assault rifle. The leopard man jumped away from them before disappearing. He appeared behind Chief and punched him sending him rolling along the ground into a building. Chief stood and shook his head. He pulled the trigger on his rifle and it released three rounds that dropped into the cobblestones, he tried again and the weapon buzzed an error. He threw it aside and looked up as Lucci charged them. Luffy took a step forward "Gum Gum Bullet" his arm flew past as Chief ran toward Lucci. Lucci stopped and crossed his arms "Tekkai" the attack sent him sliding back. Chief picked up into a full sprint, he jumped into the air and brought his arm back, Lucci prepared himself for the incoming blow. Chief made contact and broke his form sending him spiraling. He crashed into another building and remained still. Chief turned to Luffy in time to see the rubber-man be sliced down the back from Kozunu. He grinned as two smaller demons dropped the bodies of Rei and Khota. Chief reached down to his thighs and grabbed the two SMGs, he brought them up and released a quick burst as he took off at full-speed toward the demon-master.

Sanji spun destroying a hunk of rock that hurtled at him. He put his hands in his pockets and looked ahead, he was staring down Arlong, one of the secret forces of Ba Sing Sae, and Slade. Slade rushed forward, his hands catching fire as he spun slashing at Sanji who dodged backward. A wheeling noise echoed down the street as Arlong was flattened into the pavement. Stein came to a stop a few inches away from the secret forces member. He heaved himself into the air kicking the man in the chin sending him sprawling. Stein flipped back and landed next to Sanji

"Seems you aren't handling things very well." Stein said in his monotone voice

"Shut up! I was holding my own." Sanji growled

"you don't need to hold your own. You need to win, this isn't a game. It's war." Stein replied before rolling toward Slade and dodging a blast of fire.

Takashi dodged as a large pile of sand slammed into the ground where he'd been standing. He fired off half the clip of his M16 and dodged as the sand came to life and lurched again. He looked to his left and watched Saeko dodge blast after blast of scorching flame. The fire-bender General Zhou continued to released a constant barrage of the flaming projectiles.

He dodged again as the Sand-Man Crocodile slammed into the ground. He took his human form and glared at Takashi.

"What a stubborn brat you are? Why don't you just lay down and die?" he asked before his arm changed to sand and burst forward.

Robin, Franky, and Brook dodged as a beam of lightning slashed the air. Sasuke stood with Enel, and Brother blood. The trio rushed forward toward the straw-hat pirates. Ichigo dropped down into the middle of the battle as Monsieur Malla landed on top of him. The large ape lifted his arms above his head and almost brought them down on Ichigo's head when four pairs of arms were created from his back. "Clutch"

The arms grabbed his wrists and pulled him into a ring breaking his back. Ichigo blocked a slash from Sasuke as Franky caught Brother Blood in a wrestling match, Enel dodged past Brook as he transformed into his lightning form.

Shugo and Rena dodged the elastic arm of Madam Rouge and Cinderblock's arms as the giant rock-figure slammed the ground. Shugo looked up and held his daggers tightly. "Lightning Dragon!"

A large blue dragon made of electricity burst from Shugo's daggers and lunged at Cinderblock knocking him down.

Rena slashed as Madam Rouge tried to catch her in her elastic arm. Cinderblock pushed himself up and glared at Shugo when a sonic boom ripped him open and Robin and Cyborg dropped down. The two engaged Madam Rouge with Rena, and Shugo. The four quickly dispatched her and made their way toward the center of the city hoping to find some kind of leadership to guide their intentions.

Gatescholar dodged again as Fear tried to slash him. Ezio had been killed a while back, as he went to deflect Fear's attack the Dark Guardian instilled enough fear to make even the most battle-hardened warrior drop to his knees and cry allowing him to break Ezio's defenses. Gatescholar released a blast of light from his hands and made his escape across the building roofs, trying to make his way to the center of the city.

Sanji dodged Slade's firey punch and Stein slammed into his from behind. Sanji twirled and sent him flying even faster into a building. The two looked at each other and nodded and began to make their toward the center of the city.

Kozunu laughed as the Master Chief dropped dead at his feet. He looked at in time to see two knightmare frames fire a barrage of bullets killing him. Suzaku and Lelouch looked up at to see the Glorft Commander lumbering his way toward the center of the city. The two nodded and rushed forward toward the giant mech leaping off of buildings to get into the air.

Aang dodged as Zuko attempted to release a jet of flames at him again. He whipped his arms into a circle dispatching the roaring flames. Everything seemed to slow as Zuko appeared through the fire and kicked Aang into a building with his foot aflame. He dropped and watched Aang's hand try to rip itself from the rubble and collapse. Katara, Sokka, and Toph surrounded Zuko when he jumped onto his hands and spun releasing a huge inferno ring killing the three. He ran toward the city center.

Zoro was standing in the center of the city looking around, soon Sanji and Stein arrived. Maka and Black Star appeared from another alleyway Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy dropped from the sky as Robin, Cyborg, Shugo, and Rena came in from a side-street. Kyoichi and Tatsuma arrived with the Elrics and looked around.

Robin dropped dead as Brother Blood threw Franky into her. Franky looked at her crushed form and then glared at Brother Blood. Brook dodged Enel's lightning when Ichigo slashed him down the middle. His lightning drained back into his human form and appeared dead on the ground. Sasuke charged at Ichigo and Brook, Ichigo caught Sasuke's blade as Brook jumped back. He drew his own sword and stabbed Sasuke only for him to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Brook lurched forward as a beam of lightning pierced his skull. He dropped to the ground and Ichigo blocked a slash as Sasuke tried to slash him again.

Franky dodged Brother Blood as he tried to throw a punch. "Fresh Fire" he released a jet of flames and incinerated Blood on the spot. He turned to see Brook be killed. He rushed over and pulled his 'skin' off his hand and slammed the metallic fist into Sasuke's back as Ichigo pushed him away. The two looked at each other and then ran toward the center of the city.

Lelouch projected a shield that stopped the barrage of missles that hurtled toward him from the Glorft commander's vessel. Suzaku jumped up from behind him and slashed the giant mech across the back. He jumped back and lunged forward slashing it in half. He turned and grabbed his V.A.R.I.S rifle in one fluid movement releasing three shots that pierced the mech's head. The giant bot slumped forward as the power cores shut down. Lelouch and Suzaku turned and rocketed off toward the city.

Takashi tripped and fell into the street and was immediately crushed by the thousands of pounds of sand. Crocodile grinned as he took his human form.

"Takashi!" Saeko shouted as she barely dodged a blast from Zhou. Crocodile looked up and grimaced

"You still haven't killed her?" he asked

"I'm working on it." Zhou said as he jumped forward with a flaming foot, he spun and brought it down on Saeko's head. His fist released a jet of flame that drew her attention. The pair stood and began to move toward the city center.

Moria dropped dead as Time and Twilight stood triumphantly over his body. They looked up and saw the Guardians speed by toward the city center, they nodded to each other and ran off to the center as well.

The rest of the worldly characters arrived at the same time as the remaining villains. Zuko, Zhou, and Crocodile entered the city square and found a large force of heroes awaiting them. They were immediately dealt with as Gatescholar dropped down into the square. Fear dropped down behind him, dead. He looked up at the remaining forces.

"That's one victory for us." He stated simply

"What do you mean? This wasn't the war?" Black Star asked signaling the burning city around them.

"Far from it. This is only the beginning ." Death explained "You see, Guardian Wars aren't truly what most of you consider 'war' we fight in 'rounds' that are more or less giant battles, once we finish the battles we move onto another location and gain new additional allies, after we leave all that happened it erased in the world, and those who died are revived to battle again, only imaging it as if they were asleep and they had just awoken."

"So, that means we're going to have to fight more?" Ichigo asked shouldering Zangetsu

"Yes. We have more battles to fight yet, once we finish those then we can go back to our homes." Gatescholar explained

"Alright then, let's get onto this next battle." Zoro said as he sheathed his three blades.


	2. Mystics and Magics

Chapter 2:  
>Mystics and Magics<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters except for the Guardians

The army appeared in another pit of darkness. Ahead of them the army of the Dark Guardians stood ready for combat.

Gatescholar nodded to Darkness who held out his hands and an unseen darkness gathered around the edges of everyone's vision. A sudden burst of black light cleared away the shadows and the two armies stood in the middle of a large, bleak, gray plain. A single tower of black stood in the middle of a circle formed by stone walls.

"Who are you?" A voice echoed out from the tower.

Fear and Gatescholar looked up and saw an old man with a short white beard and wearing a white robe.

"I am Guardian G. Gatescholar." Gatescholar replied

"I am the Guardian Fear." Fear replied

The man glared at Gatescholar and looked to Fear. "You sound like a reasonable young man. Would you be willing to help me rid these fools from my domain?"

"Of course." Fear replied with a bow. He turned to Gatescholar as Sauron (The man in white) released a shout that echoed like cannon-fire. An army of orcs emerged from holes that were hidden in the ground.

The whole army was surrounded

"Gatescholar…" Kidd said gripping Liz and Patty tightly as he glared at the surrounding army.

"Just wait." Gatescholar replied waiting calmly

A sudden explosion of stone flattened some of the orcs in the back of the army.

Gatescholar smiled to himself as an army of trees burst from the walls and began to tear through the army.

"What are they?" Nami asked

"Ents, at least in your language." Gatescholar answered

"Are they friendly?" Zoro asked drawing his swords

"They choose no sides. They are their own side. If your goals happen to be the same as theirs then they welcome any help you can offer." Gatescholar replied

While they'd been talking one of the ents had managed to fight his way to the tower and was beginning to climb.

He shouted out so the whole battlefield could hear "My name is Fangorn! Leader of these Ents. You have angered us by cutting down our kin. We come to strike our revenge!"

Gatescholar nodded "That's our cue! Attack!" He shouted over the clamor

The army shouted back and rushed off in different directions.

Zoro found Kuro in the midst of a squad of orcs that were trying to fell an ent. He flashed into the ground and sliced them down. Kuro managed to dodge. He turned to the swordsman as another squad of orcs gathered around him.

Zoro looked up at the Ent "What is your name?" he asked

"My name would be far too long to recite to you now. You may call me Quickbeam" he replied

"Alright Quickbeam. Let's show them what we can do." Zoro said as he put his sword in his mouth and tied a bandanna around his head

"A sword in the mouth? You are a strange human." Quickbeam said before Zoro lunged forward slicing an orc down the middle. He lifted his fist and swung down like a giant croquet mallet knocking away a large cluster of orcs.

Gatescholar ducked as Fear tried to cut him with his longsword. Darkness lunged at Fear, but Blind blocked his strike and knocked her staff into his chin sending him sprawling. Gatescholar backed into a wall. The two Dark Guardians boxed him in and Fear lifted his sword when two daggers appeared in Blind's chest. They ripped themselves free and she fell to the ground. Behind her were two short men.

"Looks like you could use some help" One said

"Treebeard sent us" The other stated

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind the help." Gatescholar said as he watched Darkness push himself to his feet.

Meanwhile Franky dodged a sword slash from Sasuke. Naruto was engaged with Magellan, his clones were constantly being destroyed while two of them were meditating behind him surrounding them was a squad of clones.

Magellan lifted his hand above his head and the fingers turned to poison. He slammed his palm into the ground releasing a wave of toxins that dissipated the clones. Naruto jumped away as the poison continued to flood the arena. Ents turned when their feet were covered in the strange purple substance. They turned and saw Magellan was the source. Naruto landed on the shoulder of one and signaled that they should stop Magellan. The pair nodded and began to make their way forward.

Franky backed away from the sword blade and released a blast of fire from his mouth. Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke, a log replacing him. Franky looked around when he saw the ninja flashing amongst the army. He held up his left arm "Weapons Left" the forearm lifted, a chain gun fired spattering the whole army in front of Franky with bullets.

Naruto and the Ents reached Magellan and Naruto poured Chakra into the Ents as they swung down to club Magellan. They sent him flying cutting off the source of the poison. The ground began to absorb the purple liquid and Naruto jumped to the ground grinning at the Ents and giving them a thumbs up. They nodded to him before parting to fight elsewhere.

Zoro dropped Kuro to the ground as a wave of purple tried to drown him. He jumped into the air and Quickbeam caught him lifting him to his shoulder. The purple washed over Quickbeam's feet, soon the wave was absorbed by the dirt below. Zoro nodded to Quickbeam when the Ent suddenly lurched. Zoro looked down and saw Usopp lying at Quickbeam's feet, his body battered and bloodied. He looked up and saw Arlong engaged with Luffy. Quickbeam began to fall toward the ground. Zoro jumped off his shoulder and landed on the ground safely, Quickbeam hit the ground and shook the dirt.

Zoro turned back his ally and saw that Usopp's body had broken Quickbeam's leg. He growled a pledge of vengeance and turned to see a squad of orc archers fire their flaming arrows into Quickbeam's back lighting him ablaze.

"No!" Zoro shouted as the Ent quickly began to burn. He turned to the squad as they congratulated themselves.

"108 pound cannon!" the blast incinerated the squad leaving theirs bows on the ground. He turned to another group of orcs and began to twirl his swords "Three sword style: one-thousand worlds!" He darted through the group, when he stopped their chests exploded into the spouts of blood, they fell to the ground and Zoro stood looking around for another group of enemies.

Stein dodged blast of fire from Zuko, twirling around in his chair. He looked up at the fire-prince's face before jumping into the air cutting Zuko in the chin with his boot. He landed in his chair and wheeled off looking for another group.

Shugo stabbed an orc in the chest. He kicked him off and watched Rena block a slash from an orc. He rushed over and stabbed the orc in the gut as Rena sliced off his head. The two pushed him away and looked at each other smiling. A zombie tried to attack the pair and its head exploded as Khota took it off with his sniper rifle from the walls. Saeko, Rei, and Takashi were protecting him from orcs and zombies as the two forces tried to pour onto the walls from the ground.

Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin (as they'd introduced themselves) were making their way to Treebeard with Gatescholar in tow. After they'd told him the Ent's plan he made it a top priority to get his forces to safety. He had sent a message to all Guardians to secure their forces and keep them alive.

The trio reached Treebeard as he swung his fist sending Don Krieg flying through the air. Luffy was at his feet keeping the orcs away.

"Treebeard!" Gatescholar shouted

"Ah! Leader of the Guardians, we finally meet at last." Treebeard said as he looked down at Gatescholar. "What is it you need?"

"Is it true you're going to flood the field?" Gatescholar asked

"Why, yes it is." Treebeard replied

"Where is the group that's been put in charge of that?" Gatescholar asked

"Well, the last I'd heard they were ripping away the dam that feeds the orcs their filthy water." Treebeard stated

The sound of rushing water reached the group

"That would most likely be the water that was dammed up." Treebeard stated

Gatescholar looked around and saw the Strawhats engaged in multiple confrontations. He held his arms to his sides and barriers of multiple elements gathered them and lifted them into the air, other similar barriers lifted the others into the air. The Guardians rose with them and Treebeard gathered up Merry and Pippin on his shoulders as the water poured in washing away the enemy.

The only enemy that remained was the Glorft commander and Cornelia with her two guards, but the mechs wouldn't respond. Error messages screeched their alarms at the pilots.

Sauron looked on in disbelief, his whole army washed away in a minute. He scowled at Gatescholar who was concentrating on maintaining his barriers. The wizard turned and with a flutter of his robes disappeared inside his tower.

After the water receded Gatescholar and the Guardians let their forces return to the ground. Gatescholar took a headcount and was please to find his army was intact minus a few of them.

Gatescholar grinned "Well, looks like that's another victory for us!"

A shout echoed from the army. Treebeard approached Gatescholar

"Guardian G. Gatescholar!" He proclaimed merrily

"Treebeard!" He said smiling as he turned "What is it?"

"I have come to thank you for your help with my people's war." Treebeard stated

"It was not a problem." Gatescholar replied

"If you should ever need help in the future, know the Ents will be available to assist you." Treebeard said slowly

"I'll keep that in mind." Gatescholar replied before he and his army faded away.


	3. Reunification

The War  
>Chapter 3: Reunification<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved except for the Guardians

Gatescholar's army appeared in the darkness again

"Choose your battlefield." Fire called to the Dark Guardians

Fear looked to Drown and she looked up, the 'sky' above them turned into a blue clear sky, and the color change began to work its way downward. To their left and right buildings and streets formed, and then the floor beneath them turned to solid concrete. Behind them was a large mechanical bridge.

"Where are we?" Gatescholar asked opening his tome.

The pages came to life and turned to a pair of pages that showed four humans fending off hordes of zombies. Behind them were multiple vehicles: Boats, planes, helicopters, trains.

"That's an interesting choice." Gatescholar said glaring up at Fear

He simply snickered and waited.

"Heroes! We won't be receiving many reinforcements from this world, and they will receive a horde… so to speak." Gatescholar shouted to his army "But that won't stop us! Charge!"

The army surged forward rushing toward the Dark Guardians when a slobbering scream echoed across the air. A wall of cement barricades suddenly exploded as a large figure that looked similar to Mosquito's form from 200 years ago came bursting through the wall. Behind it an army of zombies came rushing through

"Get down!" A human voice shouted as a blinking light flew throught he air.

The army ducked and the zombie horde ran toward the blinking light. It landed and they piled on top of each other to get it when it exploded.

"Whoa…" Takashi said in amazement, if only they had something like that back home.

"Tank!" another voice shouted

"Open fire!" guns fired from above the army's heads, Master Chief also fired his rounds into the beast's chest.

It quickly fell with a dieing howl. Chief reloaded his rifle and the army looked up, seven figures were standing on the edges of a building.

"Who are you?" They asked

"We are the Guardians." Gatescholar said stepping forward.

"No way. You don't think…" one of them, a woman in a red jacket, lowered her weapon

"No way. Impossible." Another, a man in a biker jacket, lowered his weapon and looked at her

"But, it could be them." A third, an african-american in a white shirt, lowered his weapon and looked at them both

"Whoa whoa, what are you guys talkin' about?" A fourth, a young man with a country accent, asked as he waved his gun in his hands

"Ellis, Bill told us that when he was in the war he encountered some stranger children with magic powers calling themselves the Guardians, we just put it under his own weird beliefs, but if these guys are the real deal we're saved!" the first girl said

"Is it true then?" another one asked, a man in a white suit

"We are the one and the same." Gatescholar replied with a bow. "Now, survivors, we require your assistance before we help you."

"Anything."

"Zoey, Francis, Louis, Ellis, Nick, Coach, Rochelle. We need you to help defeat your zombie hordes, as well as them." Gatescholar pointed to the Dark Guardians and their army.

"Deal." Coach said before lifted his Hunting Rifle and fired drilling a round into the head of a Highschool zombie.

"Charge!" Gatescholar shouted again throwing his hand forward. The army roared and surged forward again.

"Repel!" Fear shouted as his army rushed forward.

The forces engaged, Kidd fired a barrage of bullets at Buggy who separated and watched them fly through him. A punch from Luffy sent his legs flying away, along with the rest of him. Black Star appeared behind Kidd just in time to stop a slash from Mifune.

Naruto stabbed at a zombie with his kunai, ripping it free he twirled on the spot stabbing another in the face. He ripped this free and threw the now blood-covered knife toward Sasuke who deflected it without a glance as he dodged a stab from Shugo. Rena appeared behind him and swung a decapitating blow which he simple ducked before kicking Rena in the chin and punching Shugo in the chest. Naruto was upon him in seconds, a rasengan prepared.

Ed and Al dodged an explosive chain from Kimbley as the crazed alchemist smiled three zombies rushed forward toward the brothers. Al let out a yell and Ed turned to see him being constricted by a long tongue. Ed swept his hand across his automail arm changing it into a blade which he used to slice the tongue freeing his brother. Al rushed past him and slammed his hand into the ground creating a crater sending the zombie flying into the air where they were immediately shot by the survivors. Kimbley sent another chain of explosives at them they prepared to dodge when they heard a strange noise. They looked around as the explosions passed over them. Chief stood in front of them gripping his assault rifle firmly. His bubble shield has protected them.

Black star slashed ten times in a rapid attack, Mifune blocked all of them with ease, then he threw one of his cases in the air, the blades slammed into the ground forming their battlefield. Kidd tried to fire a few bullets into the fight but Black Star blocked them and glared back at his companion. Kidd nodded and ran off to find someone else. Black Star turned his attention back to Mifune and rushed forward. They crossed sword immediately, and Mifune used his other hand to grab a nearby blade. He swung and Black Star blocked with the tip of the enchanted sword. He kicked at the samurai's chest and they separated. Black Star lifted his sword in the air and it began to glow red, a single line formed down the blade. He rushed forward again and quickly dispatched Mifune. He turned and saw Jack was engaged with G-9 and Megas was in a wrestling match with the Glorft Commander. He rushed toward the second battle hoping that it'd be a big enough target.

Ed slashed at Kimbley who jumped back from the attack right into Al who wrapped his arms around the alchemist and held him in place as Ed stabbed him in the heart. The pair released him and looked around, they dodged just in time as a blast of fire sped past them. They looked over and saw that Zuko was firing at them. Aang and his group were fighting off a new horde of zombies from the survivor's world. Al and Ed rushed forward to the new threat.

Naruto dodged a sword slashed from Sasuke, the image of his missed attack still burned in his head. He blocked another slashed with his kunai and shrugged it off slashed at the enemy ninja's stomach. He dodged and kicked Naruto in the chest knocking him back a few paces. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke lift his sword above his head. A barrage of bullets slammed into the ground around Sasuke. He deflected the few bullets that would've hit him with his sword. Kidd dropped down next to Naruto his arms crossed over his chest.

"Naruto, are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah." Naruto replied as he pushed himself up to his feet.

Sasuke looked up at the newcomer and sighed. He rushed forward in a blur of motion

Jack slashed G-9 across the chest. The mafia-bot dropped to a knee holding his chest. He looked up at the Samurai who lifted his sword above his head "Take care of Lulu for me…" G-9 said as the blade went through his central core. He shut down and dropped to the ground freeing Jack's blade.

Megas threw the glorft commander into a nearby building. A large slashed appeared on its arm and Black Star appeared on Megas' shoulder next to Coop.

"Whoa… nice moves." He said giving Black Star a thumbs up.

Black Star leant up against the car and gave a thumbs up to Coop "You too."

"Pathetic humans!" The glorft commander's voice echoed across the battlefield "You'll feel my wrath for wrecking my robot!"

Black Star glared at him and Coop moved Megas toward him. As the large bot's arm began to move Black Star disappeared and another slash appeared on the glorft's arm. Now both arms were laying in the street. He sat in his cockpit dumbfounded as Megas sent him flying with a well-delivered punch.

Black Star appeared on Megas' shoulder to watch as the battle began to resolve itself.

Kuro blocked a slash from Zoro and dodged a shot from Usopp only to be kicked in the back by Sanji

Krieg dodged Chopper's strength point punch. He ducked under a black cloud and was shocked by Nami's thunderbolt tempo.

Arlong attempted to block Brook's slash, but his strength broke his guard and left him open for Franky's weapons left.

Robin ducked as Crocodile swung his hook over her head. Katara slashed at him with a water whip solidifying him. He glared at her just in time to see a large section of street fly toward him. Toph grinned as her attack hit home and sent Crocodile flying.

Enel ducked under a slash from Sokka then shocked him when Aang blew him into a building with a blast of wind. He was shot by Takashi, Khota, and the survivors.

Lucci punched Robin, but the boy-wonder flipped and regained his footing. Cyborg ran forward with Beast Boy who turned into an Ape and the two bround Lucci's arms. Raven and Starfire blasted him with a barrage of attacks.

Gecko Moria released an army of Shadow bats as Magellan let loose a fountain of poison. The two attacks hurtled toward Ed, Al, Luffy, and Chief. They dodged and Ed clapped his hands together. When he landed he produced a pipe. He turned a knob and it released a blast of water dousing both of them. AL ran forward with Luffy while chief threw a grenade then fired. The grenade landed at the opponents feet and exploded stunning them both giving Luffy and Al an opening to finish them.

Kidd fired at Sasuke as the young ninja disappeared in a blur. Maka had come to assist them and she closed her eyes sensing for his soul. She noticed that a lot of the souls had already disappeared, she also noticed they were villains. She picked up on Sasuke's movements behind Naruto .

"Behind you!" She shouted

He turned and slashed catching Sasuke in his thigh. He tumbled to a halt and slammed into the side of a brick building.

At the same time Suzaku flipped one of Cornelia's guards over his head and threw him at the other guard sending them both into a building collapsing it on top of them. Lelouch used his Shinkiro's shields to block incoming shots from Cornelia, then released his Hadron cannon destroying her and her Knightmare.

Black Star had left Coop to handle things on his own and engaged Giriko in a back alley of the city. He dodged and slashed and punched until he and the Chainsaw weapon were both gasping for air. He looked up glared at his opponent. Giriko did the same.

Meanwhile Stein was fighting Medusa and Free with the help of Jack and Zoro. The three charged forward and the swordsmen dealt with Free quickly while Stein kept Medusa distracted. Jack and Zoro intercepted one of Medusa's vector arrows and then quickly finished her off.

Black Star eventually received help from Robin who dealt with Giriko quickly

Ichigo and Aizen had been fighting the entire battle in a street nearby. Ichigo was in his Visor-Bankai, his mask shattered in some places. He dodged another slash from Aizen and attempted to counter-attack, but the former captain blocked his attack as well. The two continued on like this until Ichigo jumped back a few paces "Getsuga Tensho" He released the charged wave of his spiritual pressure and Aizen slashed it to pieces. What he didn't realize was Ichigo had hidden his own spiritual pressure in the attack and had snuck up behind it. This left Aizen open as Ichigo cut him across the chest.

The arbiter fell as Khota, Takashi, and the survivors barraged him with rounds from their weapons.

The pair of Crimson guards were dealt with as a side blast from Aang, Toph and Katara

Tatsuma and Kyoichi dodged a slash from Kozunu and retalitated. He blocked the slash from Kyoichi, but was too slow to catch Tatsuma's punch to the face which knocked him out into the water under the bridge.

The heroes regrouped at the bridge where the only enemies left were Misiour Malla, Madam Rouge, Slade, Brother Blood, Zuko, Ozai, The secret-seriveman of Ba-Sing-Sei, and Zhou.

The Guardians dropped down into the battles as the army surged forward and finished them.

Meanwhile, on the bridge. Gatescholar dodged another swing from a tank as Fear tried to slash him. He released a blast of light that flew off distracting the tank. He shot a fire spell into the creature's back killing it. He then turned to Fear and dodged another slash. He released a jet of fire from his palm and hit the Dark Guardian in the stomach finishing him.


	4. Fights, Battles, Wars

The War  
>Chapter 4: Fight, Battle, War<p>

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of the characters involved except the Guardians.

Gatescholar and the Guardians appeared in the darkness again ahead of them were the Dark Guardians.

"Where next Gatescholar?" Fear asked

"It is your choice." Gatescholar replied

"Alright. Drown." Fear looked back and Drown stepped forward placing her hands on the 'floor' a great surge of water and foam washed away the darkness revealing a large cavern of intercrossing rocks and ancient structures.

"Where are we?" Chief asked looking up

Gatescholar sighed "They've placed us in the middle of someone else's war."

"Who?" Kidd asked stepping forward

"Get down!" a voice called out, echoing off the cavern walls. Three beeps echoed after his voice and an explosion detonated behind the Dark Guardians.

The arbiter was already separated from the ground firing at the source of the grenade, he'd traced the voice and the arc of the throw to the source, dodging the explosion with an instinctive roll. He found the soldier and looked at him curiously. He was obviously human, but his body was not fully covered like the humans he knew. He wore large plate armor with a gear symbol on the chest.

"The hell?" The soldier said as he brought up a rifle and fired

The arbiter ducked behind a nearby wall and primed a plasma grenade throwing it over head toward the soldier. It landed and stuck to the wall he was crouched behind, he leapt out with a roll as the explosion detonated incinerating the wall.

"What?" He said as he slid to a stop shouldering his rifle aiming down the sights.

Chief rushed ahead of him leaping over the wall kicking the Arbiter in the back forcing him to stumble forward. He unloaded an entire clip of Assault rifle, the Arbiter's shields deflecting the rounds. He reached up with a fist and slugged Chief in the chin lifting him a few feet off the ground. He leapt back drawing an Energy Sword the blade flashing into existence. He rushed forward toward Chief when the soldier from earlier stepped in. He pulled a handle on his gun and a blade started up on the nose. He put it to the Arbiter's Energy Sword, the two blades sparked.

The arbiter leapt back when he was joined by three strange looking lizard-like creature. They hissed a few 'words' and two ducked into the cover while the third, the leader, threw a grenade and detonated it on top of Chief and the soldier. He grabbed Chief and tried to roll away, but just dropped to the ground.

"Damn this guy is heavy." He said as he watched the grenade detonate. "Shit, Ink!"

Chief stood and grabbed the soldier by his armor and threw him out of the ink walking out like it hadn't affected him. He grabbed the dual SMG's on his thighs and fired splattering the leader's guts on the stone. The two Drones stood and fired single round bursts in rapid succession, the rounds bounced off Chief's shields and he ducked behind a wall when the gauge read empty.

"Who are you?" The soldier asked

"Spartan-117, the Master Chief." He replied

"Marcus, Marcus Fenix." The soldier said lifting his head

Chief nodded and lifted his head slightly above the wall, ducking back down immediately

"They still out there?" Marcus asked

"Yes, and now there's more." Chief replied

Three bursts of purple rounds and a few screams echoed through the cavern and Chief stood up firing a clip of Assault rifle ammo in a wide ark finishing off any who hadn't been killed by Kidd.

"Who are you people?" Marcus asked

Gatescholar dropped next to him. "We are the Guardians." Gatescholar replied with a grin. "Some of us anyway."

Franky rushed in with Zoro and Tatsuma toward a large cluster of the locust horde. A Brumak in the midst. Zoro and Tatsuma broke a line for Franky who grabbed the large beast by its legs and spun it into the ground. He lifted his left hand "Weapons Left" A cannonball exploded in the creature's face making it howl in rage. He jumped off as it pushed itself to its feet. It roared again as it fired a barrage of rockets and bullets at the duo who'd broken the line. Zoro and Tatsuma leapt away.

Buggy laughed as he sailed over a legion of Locust soldiers. Before him was the Highschool crew standing ready to fight, behind them was Luffy who bent down and activated Gear Second.

Usopp and Sanji ducked behind a wall as bullets fired over their heads. "Sure-Kill Fire star!" Usopp stood up over their wall and fired, the small pellet turned into an inferno of fire as it hit a locust. The fire spread quickly melting armor and weapons.

Jack deflected rounds with his sword dipping in and out of groups of locust slicing them to pieces. He stopped and saw G-9 who fired forcing him behind a pillar.

Kyoichi ran forward his sword on his back. He spun as a locust fell in front of him dodging the corpse. He pulled the sword out, bit his thumb and ran the blood along the blade giving it a mystic glow. He used it to block the bullets from the locust horde in front of him slicing through them with ease. He appeared on the other side of the horde and was spotted by Mifune who immediately set up their battle-field.

Black Star sliced a locust down the chest with the enchanted sword. He rushed past the falling corpse and sliced two more before leaping into the air and coming down slicing one through the head to the ground. Maka ran past him pole-vaulting over their heads and slicing open their faces with Soul's blade. Kidd crouched and fired between them both finishing off the locust with his bullets.

Chief and Marcus had pulled out from the wall they were behind and were caught in a firefight between the locust and themselves. Behind them was Kimbly who was fighting Ed and Al. Medusa flew overhead laughing manically as the zombie horde surged around the battlefield, Tendo Kozunu laughed manically as he watched the chaos around the battlefield.

Aang leapt into the air above the locust and time seemed to slow as he came down with his staff covered in rock crushing them with a large hammer. Katara used the Immulsion for her water bending eventually gripping the physics of the strange liquid slashing the locust with it slicing their chests open. Sokka and Toph stood back to back. Sokka was wearing his wolf-armor with Toph covered in rocks. She rocketed forward slamming into a locust before swinging her fist and shattering the skull of another. Sokka ducked under the barrel of one's gun slicing off his its arm as he brought his sword up then slicing off its head.

Lelouch surveyed the tactical situation. Things didn't look good. The locust horde continued to grow, combined with the already much larger forces of the Dark Guardians they were massively outnumbered. He then noticed a small detachment of their forces, from his viewpoint he could make out Master Chief, Marcus Fenix, Tatsuma, Luffy, and Lucci who was in pursuit.

A few minute earlier: Tatsuma and Luffy landed and rushed in toward the Brumak. They both leapt into the air and grabbed the beast's arms bringing it down on its back. Franky leapt above it and used his strong left to slam his fist into the rocket tank on its back. He kicked it off into the immulsion, the tank detonating halfway down incinerating the body. The fist-fighting pair saw Marcus and Chief being chased by Lucci and quickly went to assist.

Marcus explained to Chief what his mission was, he was sent in with his squad (which he'd dispatched elsewhere) to set off a series of coordinating devices so that the COG military forces could drill into the locust stronghold and take down their leader. Chief then stood from their firefight and poured the rest of his assault clip into the last two Drones finishing them. He let Marcus lead to their location. He followed gunning down Locust as they went, at one point Lucci had tried to attack them, but he was distracted by Luffy and Tatsuma.

Marcus and Chief made it to the destination and they planted a strange device into the ground and stepped away. It sent out three large shockwaves and soon they heard the sound of drilling. They looked up to see dust falling from the ceiling. Pods erupted from the earth and dropped down into the locust horde shattering their ranks, and those of their allies. The Guardians took this opportunity. Death looked to Twilight who sighed and produced his hammer-axe shattering his friend's mask. Death looked up as black ghosts began to dance around his body "Guardian Arts: Death's Maw" He lifted into the air and the ghosts formed a large set of black spiritual teeth flying forward and sweeping the life-force out of anything with evil as its main objective. Thousands of Locust bodies fell dead in seconds. He floated to the ground, the ghosts retracted into his body reforming his mask.

Twilight sighed again "Death, you never learn." He said looking up as Darkness and Light disappeared into a still thriving body of Locust "Guardian Arts: Twilight Storm" A large cloud of gray appeared above the Locust horde and it began to rain black and white. As it came into contact with the horde they disappeared into puddles on the ground.

Darkness and Light dodged bullets as the attack hit and watched the locust liquidize and fall into puddles.

Fear and Gatescholar were fighting on a nearby cliff. He dodged a slash from the Dark Longsword and tried to cast a light spell, but was interrupted as Fear tried another slash.

Water meanwhile dropped down next to Katara and smiled before taking up her water-bending stance with the immulsion, the two quickly dispatched the locust horde as well as Buggy, G-9, and Lucci.

Aizen watched the battle with mild-interest when he noticed the twilight storm. He watched as the forces of the locust horde were liquidized. He followed the trail of energy back to Twilight and calculated a plan to gain his power. He was interrupted by Ichigo, Naruto, and Fire. The three rushed into battle and Sasuke dropped into a few minutes later, Ichigo tried to slash Sasuke as he came in but the ninja dodged and kicked him in the face. Naruto threw three kunai and Sasuke deflected them with his blade. Fire slashed at Aizen, large spouts of Fire trailing off his Great-sword. Aizen watched this technique with interest as Fire haphazardly demonstrated it.

Eventually the trio dispatched Aizen and Sasuke, but not after losing Naruto

Ozai, Zhou, and Zuko had been waiting for a chance on the front-lines, and they took it eagerly leaping forward, the secret-service of Ba-Sing-Sae disappeared (Late Substitution) and Jet appeared, he grinned as he saw the battle before him drawing his two hook blades he rushed in with Zuko and the others.

Aang landed and spun his staff forming a wind tunnel blasting away Locust and Dark Guardian forces.

Kyoichi blocked an attack from Mifune and attempted to counter, but was immediately put back on the defensive. He ducked under the samurai and slashed him across the chest delivering a finishing blow. He stood and smiled to himself as he looked around, the battle was starting to wind down. While they hadn't been looking the COG reinforcements had finished off most of the Locust Horde, as well as a few of the Dark Guardians forces. Bodies lay almost everywhere.

Gatescholar ducked an overhead slash from Fear when Light dropped in to assist slamming her staff into the back of his head. Fear dropped to the ground unconscious. Gatescholar and Light combined their efforts casting an almighty light spell destroying Fear. At the destruction of their leader the Dark Guardians disappeared one by one, followed by their allies. Eventually winning the Guardians victory.

After the battle Gatescholar approached Marcus who was now conversing with three other soldiers dressed in similar armor.

"Marcus." Gatescholar said drawing the gear's attention

"What?" he asked turning around

"Thanks." Gatescholar replied

"No problem. If you need help with anything else let us know."

"Wilco, Guardians out." He said making a mock salute with his index and middle fingers to his forehead. The Guardian Forces disappeared and the COG looked up at the Locust palace, where the queen awaited them.

(Late Notice: I'm gonna change victory conditions. It used to be they had to finish off everyone, but that got boring having to keep a few guys alive, regroup everyone at the same place and have them be finished off without actually fighting, so now if the leader is defeated they lose too, but defeat of all forces counts as well.)


	5. Tactical Situation

The War  
>Chapter 5: Tactical Situation<p>

(FYI, Small Field, Small Battle. Sorry, didn't want to drag this out to be ridiculous)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the Guardians

The two forces appeared in a small town. Around them were manikins and cars.

"Where are we?" Kidd asked instinctively reaching for his pistols

"Nuketown. A human nuclear weapons testing facility." Gatescholar explained "It figures that they'd pick a place like this. They have no respect for others, even their wars."

"Then let's make this quick and let these guys keep fighting." Fire said as he summoned his great-sword in a blaze.

"Freeze!" a voice shouted at them.

Gatescholar turned his head and sighed when he saw eight men in military uniforms of the U.S. Black Ops

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? This is a secure facility." The leader asked

"I'm Guardian G. Gatescholar." Gatescholar replied

"Guardian…" The man said, as if it stirred a vague memory

"Yes." Gatescholar stated firmly "Now, we've been sent here to fight an enemy force, you mind helping us out? We could use every gun we could get."

"Sir." He said immediately changing his attitude, saluting to the young gold-dressed figure.

"_Odd…" _Gatescholar thought

"Gatescholar!" Fear's voice echoed above the town

Gatescholar looked up and spotted Fear among the clouds

"Let's take this somewhere else? Don't want any interferences this time." He said glaring at Light

"Agreed." Gatescholar disappeared in a small star of light and reappeared in front of Fear.

"Guardian forces! Charge!" Gatescholar called to them indicating the other side of town.

The army let out a roar as they surged forward. They ran into the center street and ran head-first into the Dark Army.

Battle broke out in a large cluster in the street.

Aang whipped his staff sending three or four of the enemy soldiers flying out of the area as they landed mine exploded incinerating them.

Katara ducked behind a truck as she watched Jet slice one of their allies in half.

Franky caught arms with Brother Blood the two cyborgs pushing on the other trying to knock him down.

Luffy ran into Buggy and Arlong, Arlong slashed at the rubber-man as Buggy snuck around behind him.

A shot rang out as Buggy dropped dead, a hole in his head. One of the Guardian Allies was sitting in an upper-room of a house, a long rifle in his hands. He fired again dropping one of the zombies.

Kyoichi slashed a zombie in half as Tatsuma punched off another's head.

Tendo slashed at Ed who leapt back as Al dropped down and tried to flatten the demon-master. Maka weaved her way through Magellan's poison and leapt into the air activating Witch Hunter and slicing him in half, the potent soul resonance actually harming the Devil Fruit user.

Black Star dodged a slash from Mifune as Jack tried come around behind him. Sasuke appeared with three clones of himself. Naruto dropped in with Ichigo and the trio pushed the battle elsewhere. Jack looked up to see Mifune stab Black Star through the gut. He ran forward and slashed at Mifune. The other samurai blocked the strike and pulled another sword from the ground bringing it around to slashed Jack in the center when Zoro launched a 108 pound cannon at them forcing them apart.

Usopp was on top of a house firing random shots into any group of enemies he spotted forcing them to scatter and making them easier targets for the rest of their forces. He released a fire star when a round whistled past his head. He instinctively ducked and looked around immediately spotting the shooter in the window of the house across the street. Usopp readied a fire-bird star and crawled forward slowly getting to the edge of the building. He brought the kabuto up and fired. The small orb flew through the air and exploded into a fire-bird incinerating the upper level of the house.

Jet was running up a flight of stairs to escape the battle when he reached the landing and was immediately incinerated.

Gatescholar and Fear were fighting on the side of a mountain in the distance. The town a small speck in the desert wasteland around it. Gatescholar dodged a slash from the blade and attempted to retaliate summoning a sword and shield of light. He swung and was immediately knocked off balance by Fear. He attempted to block but Fear flicked his sword knocking his shield away and slashed Gatescholar down his body. He stumbled back and looked up glaring at the Dark Guardian.

"Sorry Gatescholar. This battle's over." He said lifting the sword and stabbing Gatescholar through the heart.

After that the Guardian forces slowly began to disappear.

Fear dropped down into the town and watched as his forces executed the soldiers who tried to help the Guardians. A grin spread across his face as he realized this was the first in a long streak of victories.

He looked to a group of soldiers standing nearby. He said to them in Russian "Thank you for your service. You have served your country well." Then he and his army disappeared.


	6. Hearts and Souls

The War  
>Chapter 6: Hearts and Souls<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved except the Guardians

Gatescholar and the army appeared in a dark city. Dim lights poured off the building's neon lights.

"Where are we now Gatescholar?" Kidd asked

"The city that never was…" Gatescholar answered looking around. Shadows of the city suddenly came to life and formed into dark creatures.

"What are they?" Naruto asked releasing a kunai from his sleeve

"Heartless. Make sure they are taken care of." Gatescholar replied as he summoned a staff of light

Kidd launched a barrage of blasts incinerating the heartless. More emerged from the shadows

"Where's Fear and his goons?" Kyoichi asked as he slashed one of the heartless in half watching it disintegrate back into the shadows.

"Good question." Darkness replied as she slashed through three of them.

"Were you looking for me?" Fear's voice echoed off the buildings.

Gatescholar looked up to see Fear was surrounded tailed by 4 figures in black cloaks.

"Fear! We shouldn't be here!" Gatescholar shouted at him

Fear chuckled sinically "So you say Gatescholar, what about the locations you've chosen?" he asked

"That has nothing to do with this. This is a locked point in time. None should interfere with this!" Gatescholar shouted his teeth gritted tightly

"Things can be unlocked Gatescholar, so to speak." Fear said as he turned his finger in the air

"Damn you Fear!" Gatescholar shouted at him as more heartless appeared.

"What are we doing here Gatescholar, they're beginning to overrun us!" Kidd shouted as she shot a large cluster of Neoshadows, turning on the spot and releasing a blast into a group of Darkballs.

Maka slashed through a shadow as a large body dropped down behind her in time for Black Star to slice through it with the enchanted sword.

Darkness and Light grabbed each other's hands and twirled releasing a blast of Dark and Light in a tornado of twilight aura. Incinerating anything in its path.

"Where are the others?" Luffy asked as he swung his arm through a shadow

"I don't know." Franky replied as he released a cannonball into a cluster of heartless

"Xemnas… It's time." Fear said as he watched the Dark Guardians dart down the side of the building and into the fray.

One of the black-clad figure threw his hood back. He had long spiky gray hair and tan skin. He lifted his arms slowly and four miniature portals of twilight opened releasing a barrage of enemies ranging from Samurai to Dancers

"Reinforcements!" Twilight shouted as he saw the Nobodies and Dark Guardians descend.

Gatescholar turned and slammed the butt of his staff into the head of a Shadow transforming the weapon as he pole-vaulted over it. He dropped to the street with a Great-sword made of Light, he darted forward and lifted the blade above his head bringing it down on a Samurai. He was quickly overwhelmed by the nobodies. Fear laughed loudly as he watched Gatescholar become consumed.

"This is too easy!" he shouted

"Outta my way!" Another voice echoed through the streets.

Fear immediately traced it to its own and watched as a group of four rushed into the heat of the battle and help Gatescholar eliminate the nobodies.

Fear growled "Damn! I thought you said they wouldn't interfere!" He shouted at Xemnas.

"I didn't say they wouldn't interfere, I just said that we'd try our best to stop them."

"Damn. Then I'm getting in there." Fear glared down at the battlefield before leaping into the fray

"Xigbar." Xemnas said calmly turning to one of the three remaining figures

"Got it." He removed his hood revealing a middle-aged man with an eye-patch over his right eye. He held his arms out to his sides and a pair of arrow-guns appeared

He moved toward the edge of the building and set them down firing on anyone he could get his sights on.

Gatescholar ducked a slash from Fear and attempted to attack him, but Fear deflected the blow. Light swung her staff at Fear's head cracking his skull. He stumbled back letting Gatescholar finish him.


	7. Guardians of All Kinds

The War  
>Chapter 7: Guardians of All Kinds<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the Guardians.

The Guardian army appeared on a small island in the middle of a large ocean. They looked around to survey their surroundings when a chain of black explosions detonated nearby. They looked toward the sky and saw Fear floating above the tree line. A large group of monsters rampaging through the trees below.

"Get them." He said simply and the creatures let out a large roar before surging down the island's mountain toward the beach where the Guardian Army waited.

"Firaga" the first of the fiends detonated in a large explosion of fire

"Gatescholar!" Kidd shouted from the back of the army

Gatescholar turned with a smirk on his face. Behind the army were seven newcomers. One of these stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Guardian G. Gatescholar, leader of the Guardians. Who are you?" He asked, already knowing the answer

"I'm Tidus, Guardian of the Summoner Yuna."

"Another Guardian?" Kidd asked Black Star

"I know…"

"He's not the kind of Guardian you think he is." Gatescholar told them, hearing their whispered conversation.

"Uh… behind you." Tidus told Gatescholar who turned swinging a sword of Darkness into the side of a plant-like fiend.

"As I was saying. I'm Guardian G. Gatescholar, leader of the Guardians. We have come here as a battlefield for our war with the Dark Guardians, will you help us?" He asked

"Sure, As long as you get those guys off our island a'right?" One of the others asked, a man with red hair that came up like a wave.

"Agreed." Gatescholar said to them turning toward the now approaching Dark Guardians.

"Where did the other guys go?" Luffy asked as he spun his arm

"I assume they dismissed their forces." Gatescholar answered as he summoned the light sword and shield.

The fiends continued to pour onto the beach, the Dark Guardians mixed in among them. Luffy, threw back his arms as a large horde of the monsters rushed toward him. "Gum Gum… Bazooka!" His arms flew past him and rammed into the monster's chests dragging them back through the trees and eventually catapulting them off the island.

Chief dodged a charge from another fiend before he poured his entire clip into the beat's armored body.

Kyoichi slashed one fiend's branches off and sliced the bud in half. Tatsuma twirled on the spot, his legs aiming low and sending a fiend flying into the air where it was shot by Khota. Takashi fired a barrage of bullets into one of the fiends, as he shot it down Burn flew past its body and slammed his hand into Takashi's face lighting him on fire.

"Takashi!" Rei screamed as she watched the attack. She rushed forward with Saeko and Sanji. They were quickly eliminated as Burn released a wave of fire from his body incinerating them. Gatescholar turned to the screams and immediately spotted Burn among the scorched bodies.

"Water!" He shouted indicating Burn She followed his finger and nodded seeing her target. She rushed toward him tackling him into the ocean nearby.

Drown rushed in at that moment and brought the water up in a large sphere. She floated this toward the group and threw it down drenching the battlefields. She immediately took control and began to surround everyone with water, drowning them or rusting their weapons and mechs.

Gatescholar held his hands together and released a large burst of fire that evaporated the water prisons. He dropped to his knees, weakened by such an effort.

"Gatescholar!" Lightning shouted seeing his commander was down. He rushed to his side and fired a burst of lightning from his rifle frying a few fiends as he did. "Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down beside him.

"I'm fine… just out of energy." Gatescholar replied

Lightning held his hands together and formed a string of static between them. "Here, this should be enough to put you back on your feet." He said pushing the lightning into Gatescholar's body.

Gatescholar tested his body and stood "Alright." He turned to the battle and seeing that his forces were slowly depleting he rushed into the fray with his staff at the ready. The weapon transformed into a Great sword of cracking flames. He brought the blade down on a fiend's head, following up with a left-hand cut to another's armored body, slicing it in half.

"Gatescholar!" Takashi shouted

Gatescholar looked at him and followed his pointing finger. Fear was holding Yuna hostage, held above the island at a deadly height.

"You coward!" Gatescholar shouted at him.

"I think of it more as a smart investor." Fear replied.

"Only cowards invest in cowardice and fear" Gatescholar shot back

"Says the one who didn't want to fight us head on?" Fear asked him

Gatescholar remained silent.

"I see I made a point!" Fear called to him

Gatescholar looked up at him, anger written on his face. He took off into the air, releasing a shockwave that destroyed any nearby fiends.

"Oh? Did I make you made?" Fear asked as he dropped Yuna and blocked the attack Gatescholar had ready.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Gatescholar shouted as he pushed Fear away.

"Oh, trust me. We'll get to know each other a lot better in the coming years." Fear said as he fired an orb of darkness.

Gatescholar swung his hand knocking the attack aside. He darted forward swinging his staff at Fear's head. Fear blocked the attack easily swinging his sword at Gatescholar's chest.

"You're going to die Gatescholar. Simply accept it" Fear told him as Gatescholar backed away.

"Never!" He shouted firing a barrage of energy at Fear.

He waited for the attack to pass, only two of them would've made contact if he hadn't dodged them.

"Damn." Gatescholar said as his eyes closed, he began to fall to the ground, his energy reserves depleted by Fear's attack and his own barrage.

"Gatescholar!" Light shouted seeing him fall.

He slammed into the sand of the island head-first hitting rock. He quickly died from loss of blood.

The Guardians appeared in the darkness. Gatescholar sat slumped on the ground, his face to the floor.

"Gatescholar." Light said she approached him.

Twilight grabbed her shoulder and shook his head, "The best thing you can do for him now is to leave him alone." He told her.

She nodded and walked away looking over her shoulder at her depressed Leader

**Alright, for those of you who are not keeping track, the score is currently 5-2 Guardians lead. (7 more locations remain)**


	8. Guardians of the World

The War  
>Chapter 8: Guardians of the World<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved except the Guardians

The Guardian army appeared on a platform in the middle of an alternate dimension. Space swirled around them like a giant whirlpool, it looks as if they were on the brink of a black hole.

Darkness looked around then fixed his gaze on a collection of small specks that floated to the ground, what was odd was they were black with a purple aura.

"What are they?" Luffy asked

"Subspace Bugs…" Light replied as a group of the specks formed into a humanoid shape. The color seemed to pour into it from an invisible paint can as its feet and balled hands were painted tan, its arms and legs a dark purple, its body and head a green color, and its eyes a bright red. It stood with its legs apart and its hands held up in a boxing position

"Primids…" Light said "The minions of Tabuu."

"Tabuu?" Rei turned to her.

"We'll meet him soon enough." Gatescholar said as he stood up and approached the primid. He held out his right hand, and a golden orb crackling with energy formed from a small ball, it enlargened until it was as big as his palm. A small blast was released as it rocketed from his palm into the primid's chest, it was quickly incinerated and turned into a fine powder that was carried away on a breeze.

"Alright Gatescholar… Where are we?" Aang asked

He turned to them "We're in a place known as the Subspace, a pocket dimension where Tabuu has tried to seal the heroes of this world."

"What heroes?" Kyoichi questioned

"Them." Gatescholar said pointing above and behind them.

The army turned and watched as a small man in red clothes and overalls leapt into the air and sent a Primid spinning, behind him another similarly dressed man in green, threw a green fireball from his gloved hand sending another primid flying into the sky. Two primids leapt above the overall pair and were immediately taken down by two blaster shots, fired by a fox and a falcon who wore advanced pilot's armor and stood at human height.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked

"Mario, Luigi, Fox, and Falco, their companions aren't far behind. They're assisting us in this fight." Gatescholar explained, as he finished a storm of Subspace bugs began to rain down creating a large army of Primids, behind them Fear appeared.

"Why don't you entertain our friends?" Fear asked and the Primids threw their hands in the air and charged forward toward the opposing army.

Gatescholar crouched to one knee "Guardian Arts: Gate Sealing" He put his hands on the ground palms down, the floor began to open underneath the primids sucking them into the large double doors, as the last of them was taken away the gates sealed themselves.

"Whoa…" Shugo said as Gatescholar stood

"Fear… Let's end this war, you know we'll win." Gatescholar said to him

"Oh, do you think that? How foolish of you." Fear said as another army of primids rose up from the ground, behind him a large figure formed from digital code. A human with no face, a pair of butterfly wings surged from his back and released a shockwave scattering the Guardian Army. Fear grinned to himself as he floated backward toward the figure merging into him. The combined form released a shout of pain and gabbed at its head, as if trying to rip something out of its mind. Eventually it calmed and the code turned black. The body hung limply in the air before it looked at the army before it. It lifted its arms to its sides and fired another shockwave.

Gatescholar leapt in front of the army and projected a shield which absorbed the attack.

"Light, Darkness, flank him. Earth, Fire, Wind draw his attention. The rest of you, keep those primids off of us." Gatescholar shouted at them

The army split to its assigned tasks and Gatescholar looked up at the floating figure, the former Tabuu, now merged with Fear.

Fire slashed his greatsword releasing a large blade of fire that hurtled toward Tabuu, Earth leapt into the air supported by Wind who stabbed the air sending an arrow of wind at the digital figure

Light and Darkness flew in from both sides aiming toward the figure's head. Gatescholar went down to one knee and lifted his arm aiming his palm at Tabuu.

"Alright Fear… Let's end this." Gatescholar began to charge an orb, similar to the one from before, only this was larger and the energy pouring off it could be felt by the army as they fought off the primids.

Tabuu looked around at the situation and released a third shockwave with his wings shattering the attacks and knocking the Guardians away. Gatescholar released the orb just as the wave reached him. The attack was deflected into the nothingness and Tabuu laughed.

"What do we do Gatescholar?" Darkness asked as they approached him

"I don't know… that shockwave dispatches us and our attacks…" A sudden spinning noise echoed through the area and a blue shape flew into Tabuu's wings shattering them.

"What the?" Lightning said watching the attack

Tabuu swung his arm at the shape and missed as it darted back toward the Guardian Army, another group of figures approached from the far-side of the field, a wide mix of warriors that engaged the primids.

Gatescholar turned to glare at Tabuu, "Fear! Come out of there and fight me on equal ground!"

Tabuu looked down at him, he lifted his hand above his head and an orb of darkness formed. He threw it toward Gatescholar. He summoned another shield to protect himself, but deflected the orb. He then summoned an attack with both hands above his head, a large orb that looked about the size of Earth. Gatescholar threw this at Tabuu and incinerated him.

"Gatescholar!" Light shouted as she watched him collapse

"He's out of energy…" Darkness said as he approached

"Which means he's easier pray for me." Fear said as he dropped from the Subspace and stabbed Gatescholar through the heart.

**Made this chapter in a rush, will probably go back and fix it later.**


	9. Spiritual Beings

Chapter 9:  
>Spiritual Beings<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except the Guardians.

**The current score is Guardians: 5, Dark Guardians: 3 with 6 more locations remaining, and since I'm out school the War will end soon…**

The Guardians appeared in a forest clearing, around them eyes glared from the shadows.

"Where are we now?" Franky asked readying himself

"The forest of Inuyasha…" Nature answered

"Inuyasha…" Shugo said as he twirled his knives.

"That'd be me." A voice said to them. They all turned and noticed a man bound to a tree by an arrow in his chest. He had pointed ears amidst a long mane of light blue hair, his body was dressed in a red Shinto robe.

Gatescholar approached Inuyasha through the crowd and summoned a sword which he used to slice the arrow. Inuyasha fell to the ground, the seal binding him haven been broken.

"heh, thanks kid." He said

Gatescholar nodded as a figure approached them. It was a single humanoid shape.

"What is it?" Rena asked

"It looks human, maybe it's friendly?" Takashi questioned

"A lot of things look human in this world." Twilight replied

The figure suddenly lurched forward with a burst of speed appearing in front of Fire. It had a knife in its hand, bringing it down. Fire leant back and dodged the attack, he summoned his Greatsword in a burst of flame and swung up slicing the demon in half.

"Gatescholar!" Fire said warningly

"I know." Gatescholar answered looking toward the trees as the Dark Guardian army emerged

"So, it seems Fear's reverted to his old tricks." Light said summoning her staff.

"Yeah." Darkness threw his arm out and summoned his longsword.

"Guardian Army. Attack." Gatescholar said calmly before disappearing in a blur of motion.

"Gum Gum Gatling" Luffy rushed forward, his barrage of punches already dealing massive damage to the zombie horde.

Takashi crouched to the ground and aimed down the sights firing off three round bursts at the crimson knights. Chief threw a grenade into the enemy's midst before firing his Assault Rifle clip into Buggy. Aizen disappeared with a flash step, appearing in front of Rei. Chopper rammed him aside and pulled him away. Naruto rushed forward with Zoro and Sanji, Luchi, G-9, and Sasuke were waiting. Fire stabbed his blade into the ground and sent a pillar of fire speeding along the ground lighting trees and demons ablaze.

Inuyasha leapt over everyone's head to find Gatescholar.

"Weapons Left" Franky opened his left hand and fired a cannonball at Magellan. Jack remained calm as he was surrounded by Zuko, Jet, Zhou, and Ozai. He grasped the handle of his sword and swung, he sheathed the blade and slashes exploded from Zuko and Jet's chests. Aang dropped down from above and activated his avatar state launching flaming meteors from the ground at Zhou and Ozai.

Sokka slashed at Mosquito as he flew past. Mifune was engaged with Katara not far away.

Toph slammed her foot into the ground opening a hole that consumed the zombie horde. Tendo Kozunu appeared behind her and stabbed her through the back.

Gatescholar was meanwhile staring Fear down.

"You think this is over?" Gatescholar asked him

"Yes. I think it is, if you haven't noticed Gatescholar, I'm slowly gaining on you. If you though this was going to be a simple war you're going to find you're sorely mistaken." He said with a grin "I haven't even showed you 'it' yet."

"What's 'it'?" Gatescholar asked

"Ah ah, spoilers." Fear replied summoning his sword.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" Inuyasha dropped down slashing the air with his claws as Fear ducked to his left, he brought his sword up, but Inuyasha grabbed the blade and deflected the attack slashing at him again, but Fear leant to his right and Inuyasha missed again.

"Inuyasha! This fight is between me and him. Leave us!" Gatescholar shouted

"Can't do that." Inuyasha replied as he dodged a slash from Fear

"Why?"

"You freed me. I'm indebted to you, and if it means that taking out this bastard will make you happy then I'll do it. Besides, I need to warm up again after being stuck to that tree for five-hundred years."

Gatescholar sighed and summoned his tome. "Then let us continue."

Meanwhile, back at the war. Megas was caught in a wrestling match with the glorft commander. Suzaku and Lelouch were engaged with Cornelia and her two guards, Ice was helping them.

Freeze was busy walking through the field and solidifying everyone.

Kyoichi dodged an attack from Arlong and slashed back, the fishman backflipping over his sword. Krieg jumped in and slammed his two ton spearhead into the dirt where Kyoichi'd been standing. Tatsuma appeared behind him and grappled Krieg leaping into the air. He dropped him back down to earth with a heavy slam. Sasuke deflected a slash from Zoro while Naruto tried to hit him from behind. He made a quick handsign and he disappeared only to be replaced with a log.

Naruto looked around, trying to find Sasuke when Medusa lowered herself with a grin, she reached out her hand and pointed at Naruto causing vector arrows to spring from the shadows and stab him. Franky opened his right wrist "Weapons Right" the small holes began to fire a barrage of bullets destroying the rest of the crimson knights. Shuho and Rena were engaged by G-9

Fear slashed at Gatescholar's head once again, and as he dodged Inuyasha tried to slash him. Fear kicked him away and muttered something. A black cage appeared around Inuyasha imprisoning him.

"How about you fight me one-on-one?" Fear asked as Gatescholar stood

"Of course."

The two rushed forward, Gatescholar ducked a slash and tried to punch Fear but his attack was useless as Fear brought his sword back around and cut Gatescholar down the arm. He leapt back grasping at his wound. He summoned a light healing spell and repaired the damage. Fear grinned as he grasped the handle with both hands.

"Ready to die?" he asked

Jack slashed Mosquito down as the small bug man came flying at him.

Tatsuma punched Arlong in the face breaking his jaws and nose. He stood and turned in time to see Sasuke stab Kyoichi from behind. Tatsuma, in anger, rushed forward and swung at the young ninja, he ducked the attack and forced his palm up slamming it into Tatsuma's jaw. He quickly drew his sword and cut him across the stomach three times before returning it and pushing him over.

Aizen swung his Zanpakto down on Ichigo who blocked barely. Meanwhile Luffy was busy with Magellan, Luchi, and Kuro. Usopp was providing support and Chopper had been taken out by Aizen a while back.

Ichigo pushed away and brought his sword up grasping the handle in both hands. "Bankai." He began to glow with a blue spiritual aura and his body was enveloped in light. As it faded he was wearing a long black coat and his normally large blade was now an average sized katana. He put his hands to his face and drug it across summoning a mask with strange designs drawn in blood red. He disappeared in a flash and enaged Aizen again.

Aang dropped to the ground, his avatar state having drained him. Sokka tried to block an attack from Mifune, but was quickly cut down.

Megas was toppled to the ground while Suzaku activated his self-destruct to destroy Cornelia and her guards. Lelouch engaged the Glorft commander.

Fear stopped his battle with Gatescholar and turned to watch the war being waged some mile away.

"Seems things are starting to calm down out there." Fear said

"Nothing will be calm while you still remain." Gatescholar said pushing himself up, his body was covered in blood and his robe was torn in several places.

"So mean Gatescholar, why don't I teach you some manners!" Fear lurched forward stabbing with his blade and catching Gatescholar in the heart.

The Guardian army began to fade away leading the Dark Guardians to victory. Inuyasha was again sealed to the tree and the Dark Guardians left in victory.


	10. Empty Nothingness

The War:  
>Chapter 10: Empty Nothingness<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except the Guardians

The armies appeared on small floating hunks of rock. Around them it seemed that the universe had exploded.

"Where are we?" Fire asked

"The void." Gatescholar answered

"What is it?" Earth asked as he watched piece of rubble drift past

"What was, is, and will, the land of Norrath." Gatescholar answered

"Very poetic!" Fear called from another drifting piece of rock. "Though you seem to have forgotten that this place was whole at one time."

"That time is long past, as this war should be, surrender Fear. You cannot win!" Gatescholar challenged

"I'll pass." Fear replied

He put his hand to the rock and a squad of four shadows emerged. He indicated the Guardian Army

"Attack."

The shadows disappeared coasting along the edge of the rock until they began to float across the open nothingness between the armies.

"What the!"

Gatescholar closed his eyes in concentration and put his hands to the ground, the rocks around them pulled toward him and formed a fortress.

"Everyone inside!" Gatescholar called as the shadows landed on the rock and took shape.

The army rushed inside while Kidd, Franky, Chief, and Lightning fired at the small squad. The bullets whistled past, or through them. Never making contact.

"How do we stop these things?" Kidd asked

"I… I don't know." Lightning replied as he put another spray of lightning through their bodies

"Get down!" Light shouted from the battlements.

The four of them ducked past the gateway and a ray of light burst into the ground incinerating one of the shadows. The other three stopped and looked at each other before beginning to move toward the fortress again. By this time Light had readied another beam, firing it into the group and destroying a second shadow. A cry went up from the army as she destroyed the third, and a gasp of disbelief from the Dark Guardians as she destroyed the fourth.

"What do we Gatescholar?" Kidd asked

"You go on ahead, I'll bring together the rocks and form a bridge, from there you need to advance and take them out."

"But what about you?" Franky asked

"I have to stay behind and maintain control in order to retain the bridge."

"Why don't you make the bridge then collapse it and fly over?" Kidd asked

"Because we Guardians can't fly in this realm, this particular area drains us of our power." Gatescholar explained

"Then how is Fear able to send his shadow goons across the open space? Isn't that considered flying?" Fire asked

"I don't know. It seems that somehow Fear has become more powerful as we've continue through the war, we need to end this all quickly, before he becomes to powerful to defeat."

"Fine, whenever you're ready to send us we'll go." Fire spat into the ground

"That won't be necessary." Fear said from behind Gatescholar

"Whoa!" Fire summoned his great-sword mid-swing aimed at Fear's head. The flames dancing off the blade.

He caught the attack with minimal effort. "I've come to tell you that we're on your doorstep and we ask you let us, or we'll do it ourselves."

"Damn you." Fire said holding the attack.

"It's been fun." He said kicking the red-clad figure away and disappearing into darkness.

"What's with that guy?" Fire asked as he pushed himself up from the floor.

"His power, he's growing more powerful, and with that he thinks he's invincible." Gatescholar

"But he's not, is he?" Luffy asked

"Not yet, that's why you need to defeat them, now! Go!" He shouted as the gates to the fortress opened to reveal the Dark Guardian Army

"Go! Go! Go!" Fire shouted brandishing his Great-sword toward the enemy.

Blasts of energy and bullets soared past Fire toward the enemy army, a dark shield appeared and absorbed all of it.

"What?" Fire asked seeing the defense

Fear walked through the barrier. "Kill them." He said calmly

The army surged forward and engaged the Guardian forces.

Luffy dodged a slash from Zuko's sword then followed with a punch to the face. Buggy appeared behind him and would've slashed him if Jack didn't interrupt.

"Wind!" Earth shouted, his voice carrying over the battle

"Right." Wind said to himself

The two reached out to each other "Brother's Bond: Sandstorm"

The ground the armies were standing on whipped up into a funnel cloud spraying sand at incredible speeds into the enemy army.

"What is this?" Magellan asked as he was covered in sand

"Nothing I can't handle." Crocodile said as he removed the sand from the army

"Sibling's Bond: Steam-screen" Fire and Water released blasts of lava and water creating a large steam cloud that blocked the entire battlefield

"Fools, their defensive techniques will do them no good." Fear said as he summoned a large sword of darkness and slashed through the smoke dispersing it.

"What?" Fire asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Do you really think that kind of trick would work against me?" Fear asked "I, am, the Alpha. Nothing can stop me now!"

"The Alpha?" Twilight asked

Gatescholar jumped at the name. He looked up and saw that Fear was slightly larger than when they'd last fought.

"Gatescholar, what's that mean?" Fire asked

"It means we're all doomed." Gatescholar told them

"Yes, yes you are." Fear said disappearing in a burst of speed, Luffy activated Gear Second and Ichigo flashed to intercept him, but he blew them aside with a flick of his wrist and appeared in front of Gatescholar, sword in mid stab. He seemed to appear with the blade in Gatescholar.

"Damn." Gatescholar said as he coughed up a small puddle of blood

"Gatescholar!" Light shouted

"Shut up" Fear said behind her slashing her in half.

"What?" Twilight turned to see him appear.

"That's impossible."

The Guardian army quickly faded away

**Dark Guardians: 5, Guardians: 5. 4 more locations remain.**


	11. Epic Guardians

The War  
>Chapter 11: Epic Guardians<p>

**A/N There's been a change in plans, this will be the last chapter, because if I kept the original plan it would've ended at an even 7-7 so I change it to this chapter instead. Thanks for your co-operation**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved except the Guardians

Gatescholar appeared in a white area. Fear appeared across from him.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Fear asked him

Gatescholar glared at him "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Gatescholar… Gatescholar… Gatescholar, look at the battle record. Your army may have the lead, but mine is gaining quickly, and with only four more locations to go, this won't end well for you…" Fear said calmly

"That's what you think." Gatescholar told him

"That's what I know. I have the Alpha's Soul." Fear told him, grinning sadistically.

"How did you get it!" Gatescholar asked in surprise

"When no one bothers to guard it, and you know where it is. It's not hard." Fear told him "Now surrender, or fear my wrath." Fear warned him.

"I'll take my chances." Gatescholar told him, disappearing

"Fool." Fear said before disappearing himself.

The armies appeared in an open plain, a large statue of a hand holding a guitar was stuck through the ground.

"Welcome to the Brutal Era." Gatescholar told them, "Our final battleground."

Fear appeared alone across the field.

"Who are our allies this time?" Fire asked turning around to see a large army approaching behind them.

"Ironheade." Gatescholar said with a grin.

"Excellent alies." Steel stated

"Too bad we won't be able to stay very long. Seeing as Fear decided not to take his allies into battle with him." Nature said as he summoned his Ball & Chain

"It's not that simple Nature." Gatescholar said seriously. He summoned his tome.

"What do you mean. It's all of us against one guy." Darkness said with a grin

"He has the Alpha's Soul." Gatescholar told them.

Twilight, Time, and Death gasped

"What's the Alpha's Soul?" Luffy asked

"The most powerful artifact in existence." Gatescholar answered "Only usable by Guardians."

"So then, how do we stop him?" Zoro asked

"We can't kill him. We have to use a forbidden technique." Gatescholar answered. "All of us Guardians have to use a forbidden technique."

"What about us?" Maka asked

Gatescholar turned to them and opened a portal. "Step through that… it'll take you home. Keep fighting the darkness, never let the evil win. Because if you do Fear will be able to get to you." He warned them

Fear took a step toward them, the earth beneath their feet rumbled with his pass.

"Go now!" Gatescholar shouted at them.

"No, we'll stay and fight. We can defeat him." Maka said

"No, we can't. Now. Go!" Gatescholar shouted.

Wind pushed them all through the portal sending them home. As the last worldly character went through the portal closed.

"Are we ready?" Gatescholar asked as the Guardians turned to Fear who was now only ten feet away.

"Yes."

"Alright then." He nodded to himself "It's for the best."

"For the best." They repeated

"Guardian Arts: Immortal!"

As they uttered the call their bodies fell away revealing themselves in a spiritual form. They stepped forward slowly toward Fear who laughed.

"You think that's going to stop me? Not even that technique will defeat me anymore!" Fear shouted.

Gatescholar stepped ahead of the others. "It will." He said simply and disappeared.

A piece of Fear's power disappeared with him.

Fire went next, along with another piece, then Water, the Lightning, soon they left in twos. When it came down to the counsel Fear was kneeling on the ground.

"You bastards." He said to them.

"No, we saviors." They said in unison before disappearing.

Fear screamed in pain as the last of his energy was drained from his body in a second.

Nearby, five figures watched the events unfold.

"That was quite a display." One said

"And a shame, they all had such potential." Another added.

"Maybe it wasn't a waste. Look." A third said indicating the sky.

Above them, fifteen stars began to fall to earth. All across the worlds these stars drew the attention of the worldly characters.

"So, it seems its time for a new generation." The first figure said after the stars disappeared behind the horizon

"So it does." Said the second

"Should we prepare?" Asked the third

"We need to be involved this time. We will prepare." Said the fourth

All five of them disappeared in a flash.

Gatescholar awoke to see four figures standing over him.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Friends." They replied while one offered his hand.

Gatescholar took it and the stranger pulled him up. Now that he could see them Gatescholar noticed they were all wearing gold. The one who pulled him up wore a golden jacket and pants. Beside him was one in a golden robe holding a tome that looked identical to his. Beside them were two in armor. One with a helmet, one without, the one with a helmet had two large sword handles protruding from his back. The one without had one above his head.

"Where are we, and who are you?" Gatescholar asked

"We're in Guarer, the world of the Guardians." The one who helped him reply "My name is Gatekeeper, this is Gatescholar, and these two are Gatewarrior and Gateknight." He said indicating them in turn

"But, I'm Gatescholar." He told them prodding his chest

"Not anymore. You've proven yourself as a worthy leader and have been promoted to Gatesage. Enjoy it." Gatekeeper told him with a grin

"Then- The others!" Gatesage shouted looking around.

He immediately spotted five figures standing nearby. Three of them were women, two were men. The two men were dressed in dark red and pale yellow, the women were dressed in Green, Blue, and Purple.

"Who are they?" Gatesage asked

"The council." Gatekeeper replied "They've brought you back. They're the reason we're all here."

"But there are only five of us."

"No Gatesage, look again" The man in red said in a deep voice.

Gatesage turned around and saw behind him the original thirteen Guardians, and another in a deep, liquid purple outfit, shirt and pants.

"You're alive!" He shouted with joy, then it turned to fear. "Where's Fear?" He asked suddenly

"What?" the man asked

"Fear, we sacrificed ourselves with the Immortal technique to make sure the Alpha's Soul was never used."

"Oh, that. We've taken care of it." The man replied casually.

"What?"

"Leave it to us Gatesage, we've been at this longer than you have." The other man replied in a quick voice.

Gatesage relaxed "Fine."

"Now, to begin your training." The man in red stated

"Training?" Fire asked from the back

"Yes, training. These are the Gates." He indicated the five gold-clad figures

"They'll train you in the mastered use of your powers." He said

"And who are you to tell us this?" Fire asked defiantly

"I am Guardian S. Strength." He told them

Fire's face immediately fell into a look of disbelief. "Impossible, he's been dead for centuries."

"I admit my mortal form died many years ago, but my Guardian self is still strong."

"Then that means, they're Speed, Mind, Wisdom, and Intelligence" Water said indicating the Yellow-clad man, and the purple, blue, and green clad-women (Respectively)

"Indeed they are." Strength replied

The Guardians turned to each other and began to discuss

"Guys!" Gatesage shouted

They turned to look at him "If he's telling the truth, we need to find out why we need to be stronger."

"Good question Gatesage. There's another war coming."

The Guardians gasped

"Not on the scale of the previous one. This one will be waged in the shadows and throughout all the worlds. You need to be stronger in order to deal with each threat as it arises."

"So how do you plan on making us stronger?" Fire asked

"We'll leave that to the Gates." Strength said "Unfortunately, evil doesn't rest. So while you're training you'll be building Guarer, completeing mission for the good of all, and training."

"Why are we building this place?" Fire asked turning to look at it

"It was once a great city used by an ancient race, but since their extinction, the city has fallen into disrepair. We need you to rebuild it so that we can live here. There's also amazingly an almost unlimited supply of Guardatite here."

"What!" Gatesage turned at this

"Yes, more Guardatite than we know how to use." Strength told them "Making it an excellent place for us to live."

"Enough chit-chat, if you don't start training you'll never get done. Missions are piling up as we speak!" Speed shouted

"Fair enough. Fire, Earth, come with us. Water, Ice. Go with Gatesage. The rest of you, find materials and build your homes. Oh! And make sure that you have enough living space for seven." Strength ordered

"Seven?" Gatesage asked

"You'll see." Strength replied mystically.

So, the Guardians spent years in Guarer, building their homes and honing their powers. Meanwhile the worldly characters also training to become stronger, knowing one day the Guardians would return, and the didn't want to disappoint.

**A/N Alright, that's that. Guardians are done for now. I'm gonna get around to other stories while I wait, then. When that's over I'll probably pick up on them again, after they've trained and finished re-building Guarer. Until then- Pidm Ncv!**

**(Final Score: Guardians 6, Dark Guardians: 5)**


End file.
